Dream Paradise
Dream Paradise (ドリーム・パラダイス) is a PriPara fanseries written by Millyna. Development The development of Dream Paradise started in April 2017. The creator hadn't watched PriPara since the beginning of its second season and only occasionally watched following episodes due to the anime having little to no good plot. Several elements from PriPara (Idol Types, anime ranking, coords and brands, managers, vocal dolls, ...) were ignored. Miyamoto Yukiko's hobby (figure skating) is a reference to Pretty Rhythm. Fiona's western name is a reference to Hojou Sophie and her admiration for idols is a reference to Kiriya Aoi. Kane's missing knowledge about idols despite becoming one is also based on a few idol animes. Synopsis *Dream Paradise Episodes Everyone admires Asamoto Yuna. Or rather, did. Three years ago, the legendary idol suddenly disappeared from PriPara after being known as Mirage Idol for a long time. After those three years in which PriPara changed a lot, Miyamoto Yukiko is finally old enough to apply for the Idol Academy - an academy that is dedicated to training idols and offers the rare chance of entering the real PriPara as idol. And luckily, she is accepted into the academy and soon becomes friends with Mikawa Fiona and Akiyama Kanae. However, they are up against famous idols and fellow students - all with the same goal: to become the greatest idol, the next Legendary Idol. Characters Idols * Miyamoto Yukiko (宮本　ゆきこ) A rookie idol who only entered the academy upon the wish of her little brother who admires Asamoto Yuna and Silver. Yukiko herself is quite bored with her current life and has no personal interesst in idols. Aside of being an idol, she's been figure skating, snowboarding and skateboarding for quite a while which is her hobby which she favors over being an idol a lot. She is fourteen years old. * Hanada Fiona (花田　フィオナ) A rookie idol who became a student of the academy due to her love for idols. Fiona is quite a nerd and holds great knowledge about a vast spectrum of topics and is, despite appearing to be only interessted in studying a huge idol fan. Aside of being an idol, she often studies or draws her own manga. She is fourteen years old. * Akiyama Kanae (秋山　かなえ) A rookie idol who became a student of the academy with the wish to become famous. Kanae does not little to no about idols and is often tagging along with Fiona and Yukiko to learn more about idols. She is an airhead and energetic. Aside of her idol activities, she is known for being friends with practically everyone due to her open nature. She is fourteen years old. * Hoshino Madoka (星野　まどか) A popular idol of which some even believe that she could become the next Legendary Idol. Madoka is known for her beautiful voice and graceful dancing. She is also a skilled ballet dancer and even performed in famous shows. Madoka herself admires Yuna a lot and is often seen with Kurokawa Yasuke and her twin brother Hoshino Hideki. Quite a few fans speculate that she is in a romance with Kurokawa Yasuke. She is fifteen years old and happens to attend Yukiko's school. * Hoshino Hideki (星野　ひでき) A popular idol who is a member of the unit Silver. Thanks to his adorable personality and habit to adress his fans as princesses who he aims to please, he is known for his knight image. Hideki is Madoka's twin brother and is known for his acrobatic moves. He is a gymnast and acrobat and even won a few competitions. He is fifteen years old and happens to attend Yukiko's school. * Kurokawa Yasuke (黒川　やすけ) One of the two last Legendary Idols and member of the unit Silver. Yusuke used to be known for his impact during performances and the feeligns, he converted. Today, he seems to be conveying darkness only. While many fans stayed with him and he gained a few new, mainly female fans who often dream of "freeing him from his darkness", his general popularity has decreased slightly. He performs less often than in the past, but is admired by many of his juniors. A lot about him, including his age, is unknown. * Hiraishi Kazuo (平石　かずお) A rookie idol who tends to now show up for classes. Not much is known about him except that he has a secret admiration for Asamoto Yuna. He is fourteen years old. * Asamoto Yuna (朝本　ゆな) One of the two last Legendary Idols. Yuna's performances were known to be full of energy and she was known for having faithful WOTA. Never stoping to smile, she warmed the hearts of many. Her skills are average, but due to being active in a period in which idols weren't known, she had few rivals and gained lots of fans. She was known for her close friendship with Kurokawa Yasuke and many fans believed into a relationship between them. Their themes tend to play opposites. Her current whereabouts are unknown, just like her age. Minor Characters * Akai Meganee (赤井めが姉ぇ) & Akai Meganii (赤井めが兄ぃ) Bots of the PriPara sytem that assists the users. They also teach the classes of the Idol Academy and tend to get into the arguments between students. * Miyamoto Fuyuki (宮本　ふゆき) Yukiko's younger brother who admires lots of idols. Since he is too young to join the academy yet, he bets with his sister who loses the bet and is forced to participle in the academy's casting. Fuyuki is quite clever but instead of being nice to his older sister, he tends to use her. He, however, has shown to care for her. * Akai Meganu (赤井　めがぬ) Yasuke's, Maodka's and Hideki's manager and Yuna's former manager. A bot in PriPara. They have quite a few fans between the idol students as well who don't seem to understand that they are an AI. Meganu is genderqueer and is commonly refered as "they". Music |-|OP&ED= * Prism Mirage (by main cast) (Opening) (EP11) * Door of Dreams (by Yukiko, Fiona & Kanae / by Yukiko) (Ending) (EP08) |-|Insert Songs= * Siler Writing in the Blue Sky (by Yusuke & Hideki) (EP01, EP07) * One Star (by Madoka) (EP02, EP07) * River of Darkness (by Yusuke) (EP03) * Milady (by Hideki) (EP04) * Million (by Fiona) (EP05) * Take A Look (by Kanae) (EP06) * You and Me (by Yuna / by Madoka / by Yukiko) (EP09) * Yin & Yang (by Yuna & Yusuke) (EP10) * PriPara Story (by main cast) (EP12) Making Drama * Sky Letter For You * Beautiful Swan Lake * Shadow Turmoil * For the Maiden's Sake * Take your Snap! * Dove Rising * Prism Sky * Stairs towards Heaven * Diary of Dreams * Gravity Star * PriPara Dream Paradise Trivia * Dream Paradise is set prior the anime (ignoring possible backstory). Several parts of PriPara do not exist. Category:User:Millyna Category:PriPara Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Dream Paradise